The Powerpuff Girls (Season 1)
Summary Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, creations of a scientist knows as John Utonium, are tasked with the protection of Townsville. Simultaneously, they must deal with understanding the real world as it is, not just as it should be, as well as taking on the crime that prevails over Townsville, specifically that of The Representative and figuring out who exactly is the higher power. He's been experimenting on living beings, and it's imperative that he be captured before he does some real damage to Townsville. Major Subplots * Blossom falls in loves with Justin Bradley and does everything in her power to break him away from Priscilla Moore. * Tyler Osborn investigates John Utonium's past and threatens him with prosecution. * Elliott Meyer hires Melanie Reenie as a special adviser, creating animosity between her and Sarah Bellum. * David Wilson investigates the Powerpuff Girls in hopes of an award-winning report on their origins to boost his career. Characters Main characters *Blossom (9 episodes) - The de facto leader of the Powerpuff Girls with a crush on Justin Bradley. *Bubbles (9 episodes)- The "joy and the laughter" of the group who abhors fighting and prefers coloring. *Buttercup (9 episodes) - The "toughest fighter" who loves to go on missions, and isn't pleased when a teammate comes late, or not at all. *John Utonium - (9 episodes) The scientists who created the girls in the first place, he shows very little care for them as humans and chooses to treat them as experiments. *Kathleen Keane - (9 episodes) The kindergarten teacher at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with a rocky past with Utonium. *Elliott Meyer - (9 episodes) The mayor of Townsville who admits to having stolen the election to become a celebrity, and views the Powerpuff Girls as godsends. *Sarah Bellum - (9 episodes) The Chief of Staff to Elliott Meyer who has reservations about the girls, but is too busy covering for Meyer's incompetence to do anything about it. *Tyler Osborn - (9 episodes) Police captain of Townsville, he doesn't mind working alongside the Powerpuff Girls along as they handle the beat-down and he sticks to the investigation. Recurring characters *Justin Bradley - (6 episodes) A teenager who volunteers at Pokey Oaks kindergarten, Blossom becomes smitten with him immediately, much to her sisters' dismay. *Melanie Reenie - (5 episodes) A woman who only wants to love herself an make sure others do as well, she has an assortment of concoctions to do just that with. *Malcolm Jules/The Representative - (4 episodes) Jules is a former lawyer who serves no other purpose than to act as the Representative of a "higher power", whoever that may be. *Priscilla Moore - (4 episodes) Justin Bradley's rich girlfriend who The Representative decides to use as a guinea pig in an experiment. *David Wilson - (4 episodes) A relatively young reporter for the local news, his only goal is to get a scoop on the origin of the Powerpuff Girls. *Tom Seaton - (3 episodes) The press secretary for the Meyer staff, who secretly works for The Representative. *Jeremy Flint - (1 episode) A homeless man who has frequent run-ins with the Powerpuff Girls. He always eludes capture and is a source of comic relief. Episodes See also *The Powerpuff Girls body count - Season 1 External Links *Vinny2 on Fanfiction.net Category:TV Shows